


just wait 'til i give you a sign

by rosewitchx



Series: "it's a hoot that you don't get why we need this." [25]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Drama, Friends With Benefits, Identity Reveal, Injury, M/M, Sad Ending, Secret Relationship, i know Not how to tag, its peter!!!, two bros chilling in an apartment five feet apart cuz theyre not gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 19:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17514239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewitchx/pseuds/rosewitchx
Summary: “christ.” miles’ eyes widen so much, oh god. aaron almost laughs from how ridiculous this is. “yes, miles.”“oh my god. you and spider-man. oh my god. but— wait, how does it even work? oh my god. how do you know spider-man.”“it’s peter to me, but don’t tell him i told you that.”“you’re on first name basis with spider-man?!”--or, did you fuck my uncle, spider-man?





	just wait 'til i give you a sign

**Author's Note:**

> song title: be my mistake - the 1975

did you know miles knew peter from before?

it was a cold november night, and he and uncle aaron were watching a movie, when something crashed onto the staircase next to the window. “stay back,” aaron said then. but outside was no one, no one besides— just your friendly neighborhood spidey!

he was sprawled out on the floor, breathing heavily. “aaron,” he bit out. “help.”

“get out of here,” aaron hisses. “i’m with my kid.” 

“please,” he tries again. “aaron, please.”

“bro— peter?”

but peter isn’t talking anymore; he’s out cold. he’s bleeding out. shit.

god fucking damn it, peter. 

“miles, clear the table,” he tells him. he leans out and picks up spider-man’s body - god, he’s gonna get killed one of these days. “hurry.”

“holy shit,” miles breathes out. “is that—“

“the real deal.”

“ _ holy shit. _ ”

“miles, the table.”

“ah— ah, wait!” 

 

 

there’s claw marks on peter’s torso. aaron has miles sterilize a needle while he works on cleaning the wounds. he takes off the torn suit (a suit he’s broken himself countless times, during battle; a suit he’s taken off himself countless times, late at night) and looks. 

_ well. it’s not that deep.  _

_ you’ll live, parker.  _

 

 

“uncle aaron, i didnt know you knew him.”

aaron finally stops staring at peter (the wounds look like they’re finally closing on their own, thank god) and looks back at his nephew. they decided to quit the movie (not that it was any good anyway. peter, seriously, what a sellout). now they’re just talking over hot cocoa.

aaron looks down at his mug. “it’s a long story.”

“we’ve got time.”

aaron doesn’t look back up. miles connects the dots. 

“oh my god. did you two—“

“christ.” miles’ eyes widen so much, oh god. aaron almost laughs from how ridiculous this is. “yes, miles.”

“ _ oh my god.  _ you and spider-man. oh my god. but— wait, how does it even work? oh my god. how do you know spider-man.”

“it’s peter to me, but don’t tell him i told you that.”

“ _ you’re on first name basis with spider-man?! _ ” okay, now aaron laughs. 

“keep it down!” and miles is laughing, too. “alright, alright. i’ll tell you.”

 

 

_ “we met on one of my work trips.”  _

the prowler’s claws were tight against spider-man’s neck. he pried against them, short of breath. 

_ “we were younger, back then. it was brief, but it happened.”  _

spidey had barely escaped.

_ “then we kept running into each other _ — _ ”  _

“spider,” he growled. 

“prowler! i’m a bit busy at the moment.” 

_ “then it got serious.” _

“oh god, please don’t die on me, man, i know you want me  _ dead  _ but i don’t want  _ you _ to die, oh fuck, just hold on for me, please—”

aaron looks at his hands. 

“you didn’t turn me in.”

spidey, still with his mask on, shakes his head. “no.”

“why?”

“i don’t know.”

_ “and then… well.” _

“did we just do that.”

“yep.”

“if fisk finds out—”

“i know, i know.”

“—you’re a dead man walking, you know that?”

_ “then a lot of things happened.” _

“you’re a strange man, aaron.”

“stranger than mr. spandex, parker?”

a snicker. “shut up and let me cuddle.”

 

 

“wanna know something silly about him?”

“sure.”

“he’s got a spider-man tattoo on his ass,” aaron tells him, chuckling. miles gets incredibly flustered; it’s hilarious. 

“oh my god, uncle aaron! t. m. i!” 

peter groans in his sleep; he’s resting on aaron’s bed. “you should go home, miles,” he tells him, standing up from the couch. “he’ll be fine. he heals fast.”

“aw, but—“

“come on. it’s late. oh,” aaron adds, “you can’t tell anyone about him. if they find out—“

“yeah, i get it.” miles packs his things and leaves through the window. “love you,” he says, before running down the staircase. 

aaron sighs. “i know you’re awake,” he says. and then peter sits up on the bed, groaning. the wound is almost done. 

“sorry about all that,” he says. “i didn’t know where else to go.”

“figured.” he rummages through his closet, tosses an old t-shirt at him. “put something on, i think my nephew just had a sexual awakening.”

“gross, i’m too old for him.” peter slides the t-shirt on; it’s a bit baggy on him. “did you have to tell him about the tattoo?,” he grumbles, then. 

“could’ve told him about you going commando in the suit.”

“i  _ don’t. _ ” he almost sounds offended.  _that's what happens when you sell out, parker,_ he would've told him ages before.

“he would’ve believed it anyway. what was it this time?”

“lizard,” peter says. “doc went wild at manhattan again.”

“classic.”

there’s silence for a while. it’s comfortable, strangely enough. the city outside is loud most of the time, but peter seems to find comfort in its noises. then aaron starts cleaning up the chocolate-stained mugs and peter speaks again. 

“you really care about miles.” it’s not a question. they both know what he means. still, aaron nods. 

“he’s my blood,” he says. “if anything happened to him, i wouldn’t forgive myself.”

peter hums, deep in thought. “cool,” he says. “you’re gonna protect him no matter what. that’s good.”

aaron can hear where this is going. aaron can see right through him; spider-man might be anything, but peter parker is one thing: a terrible liar. 

“i’m not telling you what you want, parker.”

and immediately peter frowns. 

“they’re going to tear this city apart,” he says. “and you  _ know  _ this. your nephew  _ lives  _ here.”

“i am aware.”

“are you  _ serious _ ?”

“look, it’s not my fault you don’t trust in liv’s calculations. and if you  _ ever  _ imply i would  _ endanger  _ miles then you don’t know me the way you thought you did.”

parker stays silent. “no, i guess i don’t.”

aaron sighs. “peter—” 

but peter’s already plopping back down on the bed, turning towards the wall. “it’s fine. i get it. whatever.”

“so you’re gonna ignore me now?” no response. aaron glares at him; he knows peter can tell. “alright, cool. real mature of you.”

he sleeps on the couch. 

he doesn’t. he spends all night staring at the ceiling, his heart hammering in his chest.

around two a.m., aaron hears something; a whisper. “i shouldn’t have come here,” peter says. “what was i thinking...”

by the time aaron wakes up next morning, peter is already gone.

 

 

fisk looks down at peter’s face. peter is trembling, putting on a brave face for himself. prowler doesn’t let it bother him.

he doesn’t let the way peter sometimes glances at him, powerless to save himself, knowing nothing will save him now, bother him at all.

kingpin steps forward, and aaron closes his eyes.


End file.
